Crayons have long been used as a children's playtime staple. Their educational and developmental value are well-known. Due to their nature, however, crayons wear down to small pieces with use. Moreover, popular colors wear down more quickly than those used less frequently, resulting in a wide variety of crayon shapes and sizes, from what was once a uniformly-sized collection.
Unfortunately, the smaller pieces become difficult to use and store in their original container. As a result, they lose some of their play value, and tend to cause clutter. This results in waste, because crayons are typically sold as a collection, not individually, thus requiring the purchase of an entire collection to replace worn individual colors. Evidently, there exists a need for an apparatus that facilitates crayon recycling. Such a device, configured as an interactive toy, would fulfill this need, and provide a fun activity for children.
Moreover, it is generally accepted that interactive toys have a high play value for children, particularly when such toys give children the feeling of being grown up or doing something that adults do. The play value of an interactive toy is further enhanced, particularly in the eyes of parents, when the toy incorporates scientific or educational aspects such as environmental consciousness, recycling, and the observation of physical states of matter or color theory.
Of course, children's toys must be designed for safety, including protection from potential hazards such as heated components, and the like. In addition to safety, parents value other benefits, such as the reduction or elimination of messy play conditions, and increased economic value, reflected in low cost and the capability to recycle and reuse other toys, like crayons.
The invention described herein embodies such features and advantages, thus providing a fun, safe and educational toy for children, with considerable benefits for their parents.